


Saved by a Lucario

by LucariosSweetheart



Series: Lucario and Nycteus stories [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: M/M, Magical Realism, Movie: Mew to Hadou no Yuusha: Lucario | Lucario and the Mystery of Mew, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24150298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucariosSweetheart/pseuds/LucariosSweetheart
Summary: After helping his bodybuilding neighbor with her move in to a new house, 19 year old Nycteus is suddenly blinded by harsh rain from a surprise thunder storm. Just when Nycteus thinks he's about to be hit by a falling tree, a Lucario appears out of nowhere and effortlessly saves him. This is the story of how their destinies became intertwined.This is a sfw Pokemon story. The focus is a growing romance between human and Lucario. The nsfw sequel to this story will be posted on my page soon if you would prefer that.Yaoi Pokemon/Human sfw
Relationships: Lucario/Original Character
Series: Lucario and Nycteus stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761115
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Artwork Panderk18  
> Writing help: Crudrifter
> 
> Based on characters owned by LucariosSweetheart\  
> Also availible on LucariosSweetheart Furaffinity

Nycteus wiped the sweat off of his brow. A box sat at his feet, almost taunting him to try picking it up again. He had been at it for a good five minutes, but the box proved to be too heavy for his petite frame. Stubborn as he was, though, he kept at it.

  
"Are you alright?" An old woman called from above. Nycteus turned his gaze upward to the second floor of the building. Mrs. Sunflower, known for her rosy cheeks and large muscles, seemed unaffected by the weight of the boxes. "Thanks again for helping me with these, is that one too much?"

  
"No, I've got it," Nycteus tried to even out his breathing. "Besides, it's the least I can do."

  
She smiled warmly. Nycteus' past left the days of the 19 year old's life shaken without many places he liked to stay. However Mrs. Sunflowers place had become a second home for him, as he often stayed for dinner. Mrs. Sunflower imagined that the boy felt he had a debt to repay. She didn't mind, of course, but... She worried that he felt obligated to help, being her friend. "Well, I believe in you, love."

  
They'd been at it all day. Last month, Mrs. Sunflower was permitted a new home to live in, as her old one became too unstable for residents, yet it was only this week that a house was decided on. A quaint little place perfect for two. Not that Mrs. Sunflower had anyone else in mind, but she enjoyed the space. Nycteus had agreed to help her move in. Together, they'd spend the day sweeping, organizing, and moving boxes.  
Nycteus shot Mrs. Sunflower a thumbs up before rubbing his hands together for another go. He felt the ache in his bones, but he didn't want to give up. It was only a few meters or so- from the entrance to the basement door. Plus, it was looking to be the last box he had to move today. He got this.

  
Lower your knees. Grab by the bottom... shift into place... lift! Lift with your knees! Come on!!! Nycteus thought.

  
Nycteus never put so much effort into anything in his entire life. The box raised off the ground slowly but steadily. He could feel the sweat dripping down his back under his shirt, but he was determined, and by everything holy, was he going to move this darn box. As soon as he got it to waist-level, he began moving- excruiatingly slow steps, but steps nonetheless. Baby steps, even! One foot after the other, the boy brought his cargo to the basement door. As soon as he got near the door, he lowered the god-forsaken box to the floor, taking care to avoid hitting his toes. He stretched his shaky arms to the ceiling. He did it!

  
"Got it all done, dear?" Mrs. Sunflower called out from behind him. He turned to see her standing at the bottom of the staircase, box at her hip, amused expression on her face.

  
"Yep!" He half-heartedly nudged the box with his foot so it was flush against the wall. "Or, well, I hope so, anyway..."

She laughed. "Yes, dear. That's the last of 'em down here."

  
He let out a breath of relief as Mrs. Sunflower set her box on the table. That was when Nycteus noticed two glasses filled with lemonade next to it. Mrs. Sunflower caught his wandering gaze and smiled. An invitation to drink up. And drink he did.

  
The soothing chill of the lemonade calmed Nycteus, and after a few more gulps he felt right as rain, if not sweatier than normal.

"This is really good!" Nycteus exclaimed. "It's sour, but it's got this sweet aftertaste that just makes you want more... thank you, Mrs. Sunflower!"

  
"Any time," she smiled in response. "Come as often as you'd like. My doors are open, dear, and I always appreciate your help."

"Sure thing!" Nycteus took that as a sign that his work was done for the day. "Have a good night, Mrs. Sunflower!"

  
She returned the farewell- "Help yourself to anything in the garden on your way home, dear!"- and in due time Nycteus was out of the house and on the road again, basket of fruit in hand.

  
His house wasn't too far from Mrs. Sunflower's new home, but he still had a bit of hiking to do through the forest. Not that he minded, really. The trees tended to be beautiful in its way, canopy casting a cool layer of shade that Nycteus normally appreciated. However, today was a little different: clouds had been swirling overhead ever since noon, and now they hung heavy and dark in the air, crawling across the sky and threatening to upend its load upon the earth. At least the rain would help the crops grow. It would suck to be under it while it does, though. Nycteus put a pep in his step as he started to feel the sprinkle of rain.

  
It looked like a bad storm, but he knew Unova would weather it. It was a good town, with plenty of people and Pokemon living their days in harmony. If anything were to happen to it, he knew there would be a task force ready to fix it. Unova was just that kind of town: productive, yet peaceful. Nycteus had just moved here and was now living on his own. Though he was nineteen, he was dedicated to keeping his little cottage clean and fixed up. Folks around here liked that about him.

  
He missed his cottage. His warm, toasty cottage that didn't threaten to kill him of cold every passing second. The winds only seemed to get worse, and the sky wasn't getting any lighter. Still, Nycteus was stubborn, and there weren't any pit stops on the way. He'd have to tough it out. Even if the rain began falling harder and pelted him with seething chills.

  
He regretted dressing for nicer weather.

  
A swarm of leaves spun in the air and landed on Nycteus' face. As he tried to swat them away, he tripped over a branch that had been swept up by the wind.

  
"Ah!" Nycteus fell to the ground with a heavy thud, dropping his basket of goodies. His entire body was swathed in pain. He breathed in sharply through his teeth.

  
As he lay in the dirt recovering, a flash of lightning shot across the sky, blinding those below. It struck a tree, and, having already been battered by the ceaseless winds, began careening towards Nycteus' prone form. He had only enough time to see the bark close in on him, and in that second he thought: I don't want to die today. He shut his eyes and braced for impact.

...

  
... an impact that never came.

  
He heard a grunt from above, and whipped his head to see what had happened.

  
A toned blue form stood over Nycteus, watching the tree that had almost at will changed its trajectory to land away from Nycteus instead of on him. The resounding crash was almost deafening, even with the rain.

  
The Pokemon- for it was a Pokemon, surely- turned its eyes to Nycteus. "Are you okay?"

Then it clicked.

  
Lucario.

Nycteus had only seen the blue creature once or twice, and both times were when Lucario was helping someone out. The first had been saving a Skitty from a tree and the second Nycteus thought of fondly. He was walking home from Mrs. Sunflower's restauraunt when he noticed the Lucario helping an old man carry his groceries. It was only one bag, sure, but it looked too heavy for the man to carry anyway. As he and Lucario stopped at his home, Nycteus passed by, gazing idly at the duo with a smile. The Lucario, done with his work, turned around looked back. They locked eyes for the briefest of moments. Blue into red. And Nycteus swore the Lucario waved.

So basically, Nycteus was obsessed. When he (very casually) asked around for information, the gist was that this Lucario guy was a nomadic soul. He wandered from town to town and in his stead left only works of love. He helped a town's people as much as they needed before inevitably moving on to the next. One girl- a baker with a lovely wife- even said he performed "miracles," and that he was a true hero. Nycteus wasn't sure about that, but he was certain this Lucario would be wonderful to befriend.

  
Well, here he was, in the flesh, and he was looking at Nycteus with the oddest expression... oh, right.

  
"I-I'm fine," he stuttered. "But- Lucario, right? What..."

  
Lucario pulled the human up. The warmth of his paws was... a lot, to say the least. "Yes, I am Lucario..." The deep timbre of his voice rumbled in his chest. "...but more importantly: you're sopping wet! We need to get you out of the cold and to shelter. You could get pneumonia, or something worse, and that wouldn't be any good!"

  
...

  
Nycteus was smitten.

  
"Lucario, um..." Nycteus pulled himself together, grabbing his (thankfully) intact basket from the ground. "Thank you, first of all, for worrying over me. Second, though it's a bit far, my house is the closest shelter I can think of. I can lead you to it, if you want?" Nycteus shrugged. "It's better than being stuck out here."

  
The Lucario looked to the dark sky above, then turned his gaze back to Nycteus and nodded. "Alright. Lead the way."  
"Thank you again for saving me, Mr. Lucario," Nycteus began treading the dirt path, which was swiftly becoming mud in the rain. "I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't shown up."

  
"What're you doing out in this, anyway?" The Lucario walked beside Nycteus, determined to stick with him until they were both out of this nasty weather. "Is it not storm season?"

  
Nycteus wracked his brain. "Is... it?" He had no clue. He had lived here how long and he didn't even know something simple like that. One of his best friends was a gardener, even! He must look real stupid. "Gods above, I'm so sorry for missing something like that! If I hadn't been so stupid, you wouldn't have needed to save me at all. Really, I..."

  
"It's alright." Lucario placed a paw on Nycteus' shoulder. "People make mistakes all the time. How they learn from them is the important part."  
Nycteus looked into Lucario's eyes and saw only warmth in them. He wasn't sure why, but... he knew he could trust him. This must've been what his baker friend meant. Miracles, huh? Maybe he could believe that, just this once.

  
His mind was so focused on his own thoughts that he didn't register Lucario's nudging until they were almost to the place the Lucario wanted to point out: a small cave, sheltered from the wind and rain. Huh. Speaking of miracles... Nycteus never noticed that before. Without words, they both decided to wait the storm out here.

  
"Mr. Lucario," Nycteus propped himself up against the wall on the far end of the cave. Lucario, for the most part, stayed near the opening. "Would you like a treat? I figure it's the least I can do for you saving my life."

  
"Won't it be drenched?" The Lucario's smile crinkled his eyes. So he teased too, huh? "I would love to. It's probably been a day since I've eaten, actually..."

  
As Nycteus hunched over his basket, he couldn't help but run that line over and over in his head. It felt so... somber. Surely he's fed well, helping so many folks? Nycteus settled on a few peppers and other vegetables and pulled them out for Lucario.  
"Peppers, huh?" The Lucario gently took them from Nycteus. "Thank you."  
"No problem." That line was still caught in his head. Nycteus could hardly imagine anyone going hungry around here; he himself cooked for anyone who came by, and Mrs. Sunflower's restauraunt was open for all to enjoy its pleasures. To put it shortly: there was no reason Lucario should go hungry, ever.

  
"Lucario," Nycteus shifted in his spot. "I did have a question..."

  
"One moment, if I may?" The human nodded. "I never got your name."

  
"Oh! It's Nycteus. Sorry for not telling you sooner, but-"

  
The Lucario only laughed. "No worries. And thank you for the meal, it's delicious."

  
"You should come by Mrs. Sunflower's place more often, then!" Nycteus was starting to feel somewhat warmer, but the cold cave wall only served to maintain his chills, if anything. "She's got the best food around."

  
Something in the Lucario seemed to shift, then. Like he was... uncomfortable? But then he went right back to being jovial. "I'd love to," Lucario said.

  
This was going to bug him if he didn't ask.

  
"Lucario, do you... do you not eat?"

  
Bingo. Lucario rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "I was raised to do as much good as I can, and never take anything for granted."

  
"So you don't take anything." Nycteus had heard that, too: no matter how often the Lucario helped, he refused any reward offered to him. At the time, Nycteus just took it as typical hero stuff, but he guessed it went a little deeper than he expected.

  
"It's easier that way." Another line that would surely stay in Nycteus' head, rent-free.

  
There was a small silence that passed where Lucario finished his food as the wind outside raged. Then another question popped into Nycteus' head.

  
"I don't mean to be rude- thank you again, truly- but... how did you move that tree?"

  
"I punched it," Lucario responded without hesitation.

  
Nycteus gaped at his companion.

  
He... punched it. Just like that?

  
"Just like..." Lucario punched the air in front of him with such force that the air around his fist shot off and softly hit the wall opposite him.

"Just like that."

  
"Ah. Right." Nycteus wasn't sure what he was expecting. That definitely wasn't it. It must be tiring, being so strong.

  
Nycteus thought. Having such a reputation as Lucario did, he probably always had folks asking for his help. Nycteus wouldn't be surprised if the Lucario never slept. That... was kind of sad. Maybe he was never offered before? Just to rest?

  
A plan started hatching in Nycteus' head. A plan with gratitude in its heart.

  
"Say, Lucario..." Nycteus fiddled with his basket. Was it nerves or the chill that kept sending shivers up his spine? "I don't know if you would be fine with this, so please say so, but in my cottage, I have an extra bed you could use, should you need to?" He was rambling. "I mean, with it being so cold, and all, and my house is kind of far from Unova... well, that's all to say, really-"

  
"Nycteus." Lucario stopped him in his tracks. "Nycteus, right?" He nodded. There was something tender in that. "Nycteus. I wouldn't mind that at all."

  
Oh. Oh, okay.

  
"Right." Nycteus didn't think that would actually work. "Okay! Trust me, you won't regret it."

  
"I don't plan to." That smile again. Nycteus didn't think he would get tired of it. "Oh." Lucario's ear flicked. "Looks like it's cleared up a bit."  
One look outside confirmed it: when they weren't looking, heavy rain had turned to gentle sprinkle once more. The winds, too, died down from gusts to tickles on the skin. Nycteus got up, basket in hand, and cautiously walked to the entrance to peek at the sky. Not quite clear, but a much less ominous grey than before. He could definitely work with this.

  
"Alright!" Nycteus couldn't help but smile. "It's not too far from here. Let's go!"

  
"Lead the way," Lucario smiled back.


	2. Chapter 2: Reflection with Lucario

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Nycteus and Lucario continue the walk to his house, secrets are revealed.

The walk to Nycteus' home was surprisingly uneventful after they left their shelter. The drizzle faded out into mist, collecting into drops of dew on the petals of the forest's undergrowth. Side by side, Lucario and Nycteus strolled down the dirt path, which had turned muddy after such a rainfall. With the promise of washing up once they reached home, they didn't mind too much. Nycteus figured his companion was used to such conditions. Which got him thinking...

"Hey, Lucario..." Nycteus broke the silence between the two. It had been companionable, but the question burned in the human's chest.

"Yes?" The Pokemon hadn't minded the silence, either.

Nycteus pondered whether it was really something he could ask before realizing he'd already talked like he'd planned to ask something anyway. He was trapped. He let out a sigh- how could he be trapped with Lucario at his side?- and took a deep breath.

"I hope this doesn't come across as rude, but why..." Nycteus shook his head. "Why are you nomadic? Did something happen, or...?"

The look that came across his companion's face made him immediately regret his decision. Too late now, though. That sad look in Lucario's eyes, the downturn of his lips...

"It's not a good reason." Lucario shook out his fur. "Not that it's a bad one, either. It's... complicated."

"Lucario, I-"

Lucario held up a paw. "It's fine. I'm okay with sharing."

They slowed their pace just a touch- Lucario, to prep, and Nycteus, to listen. The forest after the storm was quiet, with little breaking the solemn air between the two. Nycteus wasn't sure what, but he felt a chill go up his spine. Was it really that bad...?

"When I was young," Lucario began, eyes turned to the ground, "I had two wonderful parents. Stunning in every way. They were true heroes." He scratched his chin. "I learned everything I know now from them. And then... well..."

Nycteus knew where this was heading.

"It wasn't anyone's fault." Lucario looked up. "It just... happened. In their sleep, of course. Together until the end." His eyes cast against the trees in the distance, a cottage beginning to be seen. "At the time, all I could feel was this... not anger, not quite, but a 'what am I supposed to do now,' sort of emotion. I had nothing tying me down anymore."

"So you left." Nycteus could fill in the blanks.

"I figured, if there was nowhere to call home anymore, why not let the path I walked be my home instead?" He turned his gaze to the sky. "It was rough at first, of course- I wasn't used to it at all." Lucario smiled at those memories. "Eventually, though, I got used to the grass beneath my paws and the sun above my head and I thought to myself, you know, there are worse places I could be."

Nycteus felt a tear come to his eye. So he was right: it had been lonely for the Lucario. Nycteus thought he should be happy that Lucario found his calling in life, yet there was a nagging sadness underneath that kept pulling at his heart.

"That's-" His words caught in his throat. "I'm so, truly sorry, Lucario. I..."

Lucario, finally, turned his gaze to his companion, and just like that fateful day months ago, the two locked eyes. New, though, were the wealth of sadness in one's eyes and the broken dam of tears in the other's. Nycteus rubbed at his wet cheeks yet found he couldn't look away.

"Nycteus?" Lucario asked softly.

"You're so brave," the human whispered. "For- for caring about others, even when you have nothing left to care for. I-" He let out a shuddering breath. "I admire that about you so, so much, even if the others can't."

They held their eye contact for a brief second more- a second that felt like ages- before Lucario finally broke the spell. He had to wipe away a tear from his eye, too, though a sad smile played upon his face as well. Nycteus knew that this one was real. The Lucario looked back as soon as he could.

"Thank you." His smile, small yet stunning, crinkled his eyes. "That means a lot to me."

Just then, a feeling filled Nycteus' heart. A feeling with innocence at its heart.  
"I love this person. I truly do." He thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Eventually, the two arrived at their destination.

The cabin lodge Nycteus called home was simple. There were three rooms in the overall layout of the cabin: a combined kitchen and living room with marble countertops and a traditional log couch; the bathroom, fit with cute knitted towels thanks to the elders who came by once every while; and, of course, Nycteus' bedroom, bare save for a dresser and a bed. He tended to spend his time elsewhere on the residence.

Nycteus thanked everything holy the floor had no carpets, because the two of them were soaked from braving the rain without an umbrella. Lucario's fur dripped water onto the wood while Nycteus' clothes felt like they were glued to his skin, slick as they were. 

"Um," Nycteus laughed nervously, "I have a couple of towels in the bathroom."

Lucario nodded and let the human navigate the home he knew so well. Thanks to his nomadic heritage, he had seen plenty of "rich" houses, decked out with fountains and a labyrinth of rooms that hardly ever seemed used. This was a nice change of pace. There was something endearingly rustic about it all, this house and Nycteus, and Lucario found he had missed it. Urbanization tended to mess with his aura powers- so much stillness in cities, bustling as they were with humans and Pokemon alike. He much preferred places like this: homely and filled with nature. There was even a little succulent on the table. Lucario played with it as he waited.

Nycteus, meanwhile, was busy trying to find a second towel. He swore he had two- the inevitability of guests dropping by for a night meant taking precautions- yet he could only find his flower towel with cutesy designs of sunflowers and dandelions adorning both sides. A gift from Mrs. Sunflower. Nycteus loved it, of course, but he wasn't sure how his companion would take sharing a towel. 

He looked at himself in the mirror and just stared for a second. Hyping himself up in his head. He didn't know why he was so nervous about sharing a towel, something they both needed to feel comfortable. It wasn't exactly intimate, or anything. Just two guys and a towel. Nothing personal. Nycteus turned his now-red face away from the mirror, grabbed the towel, and left the bathroom.

Lucario perked up from the succulent. "Oh! You found one," he smiled.

"Yeah, it's, um," Nycteus' face betrayed his embarrassment. "The only one I have."

The Pokemon tilted his head and smiled. "No worries, Nycteus. I don't have fleas."

"That's not-!!" Nycteus shook his head and took a breath. "That's not what I meant. I just... wasn't sure if you'd be okay. With using the same towel, I mean."

"Nycteus." Lucario took on a stoic expression. "I have wandered the world from Unova to Kanto and back again. I've slept in huts, given food from shelters, bathed in creeks. I've dirtied myself on more than mere mud, and used far worse to clean up." A small smile betrayed his real intention. "I don't mind if we use the same towel."

Nycteus wanted off of whatever rollercoaster Lucario just took him on, because that was whiplash central from start to finish. Dumbfoundedly, he simply muttured, "O... Okay," and gave Lucario the towel.

As the Pokemon pat himself down, Nycteus briefly wondered why he didn't simply shake the water out of his fur. Plenty of furred Pokemon did it, to his knowledge. He was about to ask before a noise came from his stomach.

"Ah." Nycteus realized how hungry he had gotten. Before he could be sheepish about it, a sound came from Lucario's tummy as well. They both looked at eachother in faux-horror before laughing.

"I suppose almost getting crushed by a tree makes one hungry," Lucario smiled.

"I have some stuff for dinner, if you don't mind waiting a bit." Nycteus had planned on saving his biscuits and gravy meal for later in the week, but tonight felt like a special occasion. He wanted to impress his guest with his best, after all!

Lucario shook his head. "Cook to your heart's content."

Thus began the cooking. It was a quick and easy recipe, but the folks loved it, and it was one of Nycteus' favourites. He took out some of the canned biscuit dough from his fridge, sliced it into six even pieces (he enjoyed big biscuits) and set them onto a prepared pan ready for the baking. The village had a surprising amount of modern groceries available, some of which involved his favourite synthetic sausage meat. Happy as he was he managed to nab some, he worried over whether the Lucario would like it. Some Pokemon enjoyed hunting moreso than synthetic meat, after all.

"So Lucario," Nycteus set the biscuit pan in the oven, "Are you fine with synthetic meat? Or should I leave it out?" It would be weird, but Nycteus didn't mind accomodating for the Pokemon that saved his life.

Lucario waved his paw. "I've had it before. I didn't mind it at all."

Phew. That was a weight off of Nycteus' mind. Content with that, he pulled out his skillet and set to cooking the meat.

Meanwhile, Lucario admired the steadfastedness of his dinner companion. He seemed so concentrated on the work in front of him... it was impressive, to say the least. Lucario often found his mind running calculations so often there were hardly times he wasn't in Go Mode. Nycteus' dedication brought an unexpected warmth to his face, not for the first time tonight. Lucario briefly envisioned him coming up behind Nycteus and-

"You're doing a wonderful job," Lucario opted for instead, coughing into his paw. 

Nycteus turned, flour in his face. "Huh?"

Lucario held back a chuckle. "I said your cooking is going well."

"Oh! Thank you!" With a red face, the human turned back to his duties. Lucario's ear flicked with a small realization.

In no time at all, the cooking complete, the two set up the dining table. Nycteus worried over his guest helping with meal preparation, but Lucario argued it was the least he could do. Nycteus didn't have a good rebuttal for that. Content, they sat down at the admittedly small wooden table.

In front of the two of them stood two plates with Nycteus' prized biscuits and gravy on them. Soft, flaky bread split in half and doused in gravy and meat, thick enough to complement the bread yet savoury enough to stand on its own as well. Nycteus was sure the Lucario had eaten something like this before, yet to his surprise, he felt a sense of trepidation over whether his companion would enjoy it or not. Only one way to find out, he reasoned.

Lucario picked up his fork and carved out a decently-sized portion for a bite. Nycteus could only hear his heart beat in his chest as the Lucario raised the fork to his mouth.

Chomp.

Immediately, Lucario's eyes widened with surprise. "Mmph!" 

"Lucario?" Nycteus, ever the worrier, asked, anxious his food was somehow poisonous or- worse- deadly to the Lucario. He'd never forgive himself if he hurt Lucario.

Yet the Pokemon kept chewing, first slowly, yet picking up in pace until he eventually swallowed.

"That." Lucario set down his fork. "Was." Nycteus felt the sweat go down his brow. "Amazing!"

Oh, sweet Arceus.

"Th-Thank you, Lucario!" Nycteus shook his head with a laugh. "I was so worried you wouldn't like it..."

"This is the best biscuits and gravy I've ever tasted, my friend," Lucario sternly said, "and I've been around the world. It's simply beyond words."

Now Nycteus worried the Lucario meant the opposite of his kind words. Surely his cooking wasn't that good... "You can say if it's not that great," Nycteus laughed nervously. "I won't mind."

"Truly!" Lucario smiled that soft, real smile of his. "I wouldn't mind a to-go box afterwards."

Ah. Nycteus never took into account that Lucario might not want to spend the night. That... definitely put a damper on his mood. Of course, Lucario, being a Pokemon of Aura, picked up on this immediately.

"Something wrong?" He asked, promising to himself not to pry too far.

Nycteus scratched his head. "Well... no, not really. It's just..."

Lucario tilted his head.

"I was thinking you would... and, it's fine if you don't, or didn't, of course-"

"Nycteus." Lucario laughed. His realization before had been on the nose, then. "It's okay. Really. What is it that troubles you?"

Nycteus tapped his fingers on the table. After a few moments, he let out a sigh. "I thought you might want to stay. Um," Nycteus' face reddened, "at least for the night."

Lucario thought this over for a few seconds. He didn't have any pressing business- he was a nomad, after all. Plus, who knew if it would rain later in the day as hard as it had before? It would be the wisest move. And yet a mischievous streak ran through Lucario's mind, fueled by the fact that Nycteus still had flour and now gravy on his face.

Without a word, Lucario grabbed a napkin from the center of the table and, leaning over, tenderly dabbed the napkin at Nycteus' mouth.

"There's something on your lips," Lucario whispered far too late, paw already on Nycteus' warm face. To Nycteus, it was a roar, the tension between them so dense it could be cut with a knife. How did this happen? When? Was it just one friend helping another, or...?

"To be frank, I figured it out just a few minutes ago," Lucario continued, soft napkin pressing against the other parts of Nycteus' face full of flour. "I wondered what this fluttering in my heart was born from... and then I saw your face."

That? Nycteus wasn't sure still, but he was positive that at least was not straight. At all.

"Nycteus..."

Before he could stop himself- before he could worry even more- Lucario pulled him in for a kiss. It was quick- Nycteus' preservation instinct won out over his budding romantic feelings in the end- yet before Lucario could apologize Nycteus pulled him back in for another kiss, longer this time. When they pulled apart, Nycteus could hardly think straight. His mind was full of confusion, yet ultimately he was beyond happy."So you'll stay? Here with me?" Nycteus asked, hands still on Lucario. "For the night?" Lucario asked, softly, tentatively." For as long as you want." Lucario thought about it. He feared his nature would prevent him from staying in one place for too long, but when was the last time he had a warm house to call his home, even if temporarily? Or even... forever? It sent a tingling feeling across Lucario's fur. He didn't know if he could stay for that long, but...

"I will." Lucario brushed the back of his paw against Nycteus' wet cheek, running with tears once again. "As long as I can."

"That's all I can ask for," Nycteus sniffled.

Lucario stood from the table and, walking around it, wrapped Nycteus in an embrace, to which the human responded eagerly.

"Thank you, Lucario."

"Anytime."


	4. Intermission and Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Lucario and Nycteus have confessed their love for each other, the story will continue in Part 2 with their life as they live together in Nycteus' home in Unova.

This chapter is a an Intermission. Nycteus and Lucario have officially started dating, but their relationship still has a long way to go. We'll see how they come to grow together in the next chapter. 

But for now, here's some illustrations of Lucario and Nycteus that I drew myself or commissioned, to wrap up this first part of the story:

  
Artist: OnlyJerry

  
Artist Panderk. This image was also used as the cover for this story.


End file.
